Immense Mistake
by Missha- MM
Summary: Harry soon learns that his friend is in magic and she and him embrace each other as old freinds, the wizarding world will regret their treatment of the real boy who lived, Slash, HP/SS. !HIATUS/Adoption!
1. Prologue

_**Hey all, this is just the prologue hope you like it, and tell me if I should continue...thanks...enjoy...**_

**SUMMARY: _Daniel Potter the prophesied Boy-Who-Lived had a brother one but none would ever know until it was to late, the wizarding world had condemned itself into the disaster and the long years ahead, Harry James Potter was what none would ever suspect. He would soon show the world what a real wizard was capable of. And the shock will not ware off easily, Harry is out to set the world aflame...  
_PAIRING: _I do not know as of yet, either slash: Tom(LV)/Harry- equal, or Draco/Harry- dom. Let me know what you think please...._**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter looked at the letter in his hand with an expressionless face, but inside he was burning with excitement, it seemed Durmstrang was more than willing to accept him, and he would soon be leaving this dreadful orphanage. After his so called 'parents' abandoned him at the Dursley's doorstep he had been once again abandoned at an orphanage. St Mary's to put if lightly was not a place for the faint hearted, but Harry learnt to deal with whatever came his way, his face a perfect mask. His manner's impeccable and despite his cold and indifferent manner the teachers soon came to respect the silent and yet obedient young man. Already his looks were handsome and it was clear he would definitely be something to see when he was older. That is why they soon opened their libraries to him, and with stunned shock they watched as the curious 5 year old boy turned into the intelligent and cunning young 11 year old he was now. Let's not get over board here, they treated him no different than the others except to give him books, and that attention made the others in the orphanage to hate him with anger that was not at all justified. But he learnt to find strength within his magic, and even considered her his only friend, his understanding and knowledge of her made him favourable. And she often sought him out, and leant him strength. Soon he was untouchable, his strength inconceivable and his magic vast. They made a great pair. And there would enter this new adventure together, finding even more secrets of the world to unravel, and soon the wizarding world would all know his name. But before he entered it properly he would make sure that he changed his name there was no way he was going to keep the name of the family that betrayed him. That hurt and anger would never leave, in truth even magic festered at the injustice of it all, and even though many wizards took her for granted her young little fletching did not, and soon, because of her appreciation and love in him he changed. Only minimally at the moment but one look at those green eyes and you knew he was different.

And truly Harry Potter died right there and then and as he stepped out of the orphanage Fekete Halál Hatalma was born.

**Let me know what you think please...Xox review!!**


	2. Introduction

_**Hey all! I know I have written a Prologue but this needs to be added, I thought that it would be less of a drain if I skipped his years at school...hope you like it and tell me what you think please, and all comments are welcome! Thanks to all of that reviewed it means the world!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own only Fekete, and sadly I can never be as awesome a writer as J.K Rowling. **_

**Introduction:**

Durmstrang was now very renowned throughout the wizarding world, for truly what school wouldn't be if they had such an inexplicably mysterious young man present?

Fekete Halál Hatalma was very well known within the Dark families, and how the years had treated him! He was definitely not the small boy any longer; in fact he was a gracefully sleek muscled man, standing at a healthy 6.2. His muscles were not huge yet they were defined and his shoulders broad. In the years not only did he study magic but he perfected martial arts and all styles of fighting incorporating his own devices and manoeuvres into the trainings. His aura was powerful and definitely dark and was always hidden behind strong walls so that no one could tell just how strong he really was. In the years magic and him became close they were associates, confidantes, friends and family.

Yet it was his feature that struck everyone first, he had a very inhuman beauty and masculinity to him, due to magic's favour, and his green eyes shone luminously with a deep emerald. He had strong aristocratic cheekbones and midnight black hair with streaks of powerful silver in it, instead of it looking fake the silver enhanced his beauty incomprehensibly it also made him appear dangerous and ambiguous. He had a healthy tan and his every move graceful and sleek like that of a predator, or professional fighter.

Fekete walked down the corridors of the school hallway, ready for the graduation celebration that the headmaster enforced on him. Once he was outside the doorway he waited for his queue, Kakaroff after all wanted this as dramatic as possible.

"Students, teachers and guests toady it is my great honour to present to you the youngest graduate ever in this school's history. He had mastered in Blood Magic, Runes, Ritual Magic, and The Dark Arts. But that is not all my friends he has earned his Lordship and mastery within Necromancy! It is my pleasure to introduce to you Lord Fekete Halál Hatalma!" Kakaroff shouted enthusiastically and Fekete took this as his call and stalked into the hall, he felt numerous eyes wide in awe looking at him. And magic beamed within him in pride.

Kakaroff grinned at him excitedly and Fekete kept his indifferent mask in place, the Headmaster was not deterred instead he picked up the young man's hand and slipped a dark Dragon metal ring on his right middle finger. The ring pulsed with power and heat, and all people present shivered slightly.

Fekete grinned and the headmaster chuckled, "My dears it seems that Lord Hatalma has just been granted leadership within the Necromancers' guild!"

Everyone gasped but Fekete did not care, his goal was complete, as was his graduation. And as he stepped out of Durmstrang,

Fekete Halál Hatalma

Lord of the Necromancers

Prince of the Darkness

Heir to Black Magic

Stepped into the world...

He grinned enchantingly, "This is going to be fun."

**I promise the next chapters will be longer...also wanted to let you know that it is going to be a HP/SS or a HP/LM depends what happens...someone really intelligent pointed out to me that Draco would not be mature enough for Fekete and it is sooooo very true. Fekete will have a sort of friendship with LV....hehe...**

**REVEIW!!!**


	3. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Thanks for the support and I truly hope that you like this chapter I know it is not long and I apologise this is long for me ha-ha...thanks for the reviews and all the suggestions; I have decided that I am going to go for the Fekete/Severus pairing. **_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think....**_

**Chapter 1**

Fekete stood in front of the congregated room and inclined his head slightly so that they knew he was ready, his mask remained fully donned even though he was filled with excitement. All the gathered wore black robes their hoods pulled up so that their faces were obscured by the shadows.

A tall and powerful Necromancer stepped forwards and bowed respectfully, "Welcome to the Guild Lord Hatalma."

Fekete smiled behind the comforting shadows of his hood and for once was very grateful that his voice was deep and rich, "It is an honour to be here my brothers."

It seemed that respectful old greeting of equality and their brotherhood dispelled all the other members' hesitancy to greet him and they all bowed, chanting in their eerily rich voices, "The honour is ours."

They all slowly lowered their hoods and the tall one smiled charmingly at Fekete his eyes a pale blue and his skin pale, startlingly so against his dark black hair, "Phineas Probious."

Phineas stepped back and a long yet skinny male stepped in his place, despite his size his face was fierce, "Loranz Rické."

He stepped back and the only woman stepped forwards, she had long light brown hair and grey eyes, "Zarah Mekent."

A burly guy with dark ginger hair and light blue eyes stepped forwards after her, "Derek Carbone."

"Harnz Malfoy," Said a man with dark black straight hair and startling blue yes.

They were all the leaders Fekete realised suddenly and he knew he would not meet the rest of the guild until a later date, which was satisfactory in truth; he would have been more than overwhelmed by all the new names and faces.

Knowing that to return their respect and gain more of their trust he would have to return the favour, and he slowly removed his own hood, trying to hide his small smile at their gasps of shock and amazement. "Fekete Halál Hatalma, it is within the greatest honour to finally meet you all."

They grinned at their new leader and Lord and were awed by his looks and his dark aura. Phineas smiled and nodded in regards to the statement.

Fekete liked this guild, his new family, he could tell that he would get along with them famously. "So what think you all of this soon to be war?"

The others chuckled and they all got comfortable seats. Zarah spoke first, "Well i defiantly know that the mere thought of joining the light side is repulsive, they will not accept anything remotely Dark."

Loranz scowled, "And I would rather strangle their little saviour that work with him."

Fekete chuckled deeply, startling all present, the sound seemed to reverberate through their bones, and warmed their hearts. He remembered very clearly the night that the Boy-Who-Lived became the prophesied child of the light, for he was the real vanquisher of Lord Voldermort. But he would be damned if he let anyone ever discover that.  
"Yet to join the Dark we have to accept all the Dark Lords methods and rules and I do not know if I am willing to do that..." Zarah stated matter of factlly, breaking Fekete from his musings.

He suppressed his smirk and Magic laughed, _'That young Zarah is very intelligent Fey and she has just opened up your plan perfectly.'_

'_You are so correct Agi her and I will get along very well.'_

He grinned startling them all once again, their new brother was definitely fascinating, "Now what think you all of joining with the Dark but as a potential ally?"

The guild members were quiet until Zarah jumped excitedly to her feet, "Brilliant! I will need to get some traditional robes; if we are to make an impression then we sure need them!"With that said she ran out of the room, leaving the men slightly shocked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Severus Snape;**_

Fekete Halál Hatalma the name was whispered constantly within the dark families and the inner circle and Severus had to admit that he was curious as to who this man was that shocked such high men and what he had done to accomplish such tasks. And it seemed that his chance to meet this young man was going to come soon enough, the Dark Lord wanted this man and he usually got what he wanted, except for the insufferable brat Potter that is.

"Severus does the old fool know of this new power?" The Dark Lord asked once everyone was gathered.

Before Severus could answer a deep and enchanting voice answered the power obvious even through the voice, "I certainly hope not."

All the gathered spun around and held in their gasps there were six new bodies standing there, and all had the very well known Necromancy robes donned with pride and power. Five of the six were in the higher guild and their black cloaks were made of fine silk yet it was obvious that it would suffice perfectly in a battle. The trimmings and pattern running along their cloaks were in a deep fiery red. But the six, well the sixth member's was the Lord; it was obvious in the deep green and silver trimmings adorning the cloak. All had hoods covering their faces yet the power and black aura surrounding the six was immense. '

The Lord whom had spoken stepped forwards slightly, "Oh, how rude of me," his fine lightly tanned hand pulled the hood off and everyone gasped.

Severus had never seen such a beautiful and handsome man in his life, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the very man himself. "Fekete Halál Hatalma," the figure bowed slightly before locking his glowing emerald orb into the deep crimson one's of their Lords. "I am here to offer you a proposition."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fekete locked his eyes on those of the very well known Lord of the Dark and waited for his response, he was extremely certain that Voldermort would accept his alliance, he was simply to powerful to turn down but just to make sure he grinned ferally and added in Parseltongue, _**"So what shall we call each other, surely I cannot call you Lord for you are not mine, and you cannot divulge in the same pleasantries?"**_

Voldermort was completely stunned but he grinned this was perfect he had waited for someone with the very same gift for years, _**"You can call me Tom, even though I despise the name with a passion, my Death Eaters know this and when they see you call me that then they will understand that I accept and that you are my equal."**_

"_**Perfect," **_Fekete said suavely, _**"You can call me whichever of the names you want."**_

"I accept your proposition Fekete and I can asssssure you that I look forward to our coming acquaintances." Tom said with a small smile grazing his rather handsome feautres. He no longer looked as dreadful as he had when he changed, his face was now like his younger selfs.

Fekete grinned, "As do I Tom."

_**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**_


	4. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews and the support hope you like this Chapter and let me know if you dilike it. XoX_**

**Chapter 2**

The Death Eater meeting was interesting despite the pain that Tom seemed to love causing his followers and that was what he was doing now. To Severus Snape a man that seemed to pique Fekete's interests immensely and he had no idea why, but as the object of his fascination writhed in agony under the cruciatus he felt a fierce protectiveness flow through his body. He knew right then and there that he would do anything to protect this man, yet he would do it carefully, it would not do to damage the alliance he had just made.

He watched as Severus resisted the urge to scream and watched as the man was allowed to stand once again. Then the pieces started coming together and what looked like a wall to all but him surrounded Fekete with a fiery pulse of power. But he was oblivious at the time being, he saw Severus deciding to help Dumbledore, he saw the same man play the dangerous game of being a double spy. Saw the pain every one of the ignorant people in the world caused him when they turned away from him. Saw the pain his so called father, James Potter, caused this glorious man. And he hated all of them intensely; this man had risked so much to gain nothing! And this is how they repaid him, no he would be damned if he let this continue, no if he saw something like this happening no one would be able to come out unscathed.

Zarah watched her Lord's eyes go blank with shock and saw his magic wrap around him, "Master!" She cried in desperation not knowing if this was a good occurrence or a bad one. But just as soon as the wall appeared it disappeared but what she saw would stay locked in her mind forever. Their Lord's eyes were pitch black and anger radiated off of him in waves.

His voice all but growled, "I shall see you later Tom." He did not wait for a reply but the Dark Lord was too shocked and awed to actually care as he watched the younger man walk out of the room.

The guild looked at each other in shock before running after him, once they saw him they slowed and walked behind their furious Lord.

Fekete heard them follow him but his emotions were haywire at the moment and he needed to calm down before he talked to them.

Magic was trying to soothe his anger by telling him rather delightedly what this meant, '_He is your mate Fey!! This is brilliant!! Don't worry about him, he will understand soon enough but we must protect him, yes. He is ours now.'_

Fekete forgot his distress in favour of mentally laughing_, 'Leave it to you to claim him already. But I agree with you my dear Agi I will watch over him even if it kills me.'_ He sighed silently and turned around to look at his followers, "Sorry about that something was revealed to me that was not at all pleasant. Go back home and I shall see you all tomorrow."

They nodded still shocked and left their Lord there.

Fekete grinned and leaned against the wall knowing that his mate would soon appear and that his mental hold on his pain would diminish. It was exactly as he predicted and Severus stumbled groaning in pain, once he reached the corridor. Before the older man could stop him he grabbed him in his arms and whispered softly, "I will get you back to Hogwarts Severus."

The usually very collected potions master stared at him in shock before succumbing into unconsciousness the pain unbearable.

Fekete observed him silently before apparating to Hogsmeade, '_Hogwarts will allow me entrance wont she Agi?'_

'_Yes she will allow you in, you must hurry, and get him to the hospital wards or just call into the castle for help, and pull your hood on it will not do for them to know your face just yet. Especially seeing that you are carrying Severus that just went to a Death Eater meeting, you are after all going to come here again for Viktor's training.'_

He mentally laughed, before complying and pulling his hood over his head reassured by the shadows, 'Y_our genius is unprecedented, my dear.'_

Agi only laughed thrilled at his praise.

Fekete arrived at the large Magical school and communed with the castle, "Hogwarts allow me entrance; I am not here to harm anyone, just to ensure that one of your Professors is taken to the hospital."

He felt the great castle's magic spike and except him, but he only stepped towards the door before stopping, "Tell your medi-witch to come to the entrance quickly, I must leave soon."

She complied readily and soon the doors were flung open and a stout yet warmly kind lady appeared, before she would ask he spoke softly, "This man needs assistance immediately, only tell him that he must be careful in the future."

The lady gasped when her eyes landed on the figure in his arms before she cast a levitation charm on him and smiled thankfully at Fekete, "Thank you." And then she ran into the castle, leaving him behind slightly amused.

But he shook his head sadly thinking about his mate, "No thank you."

He sighed again before walking back to the small town and apparating away communing with Agi serenely knowing that he did all he could for the time being.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus woke with a start and all but fell from his bed when he remembered Fekete holding him securely in his arms. What in the world had happened!?

He looked around and was even more shocked to see himself in the hospital wards at Hogwarts but as he thought about it he remembered his last conscious thought of the young necromancer telling him that he would be returning him to Hogwarts.

Poppy saw him wake and ran to his side speaking with worry evident in her stern voice, "Do you know what a shock you put us all in Severus! And before i forget the man that brought you here said that I must tell you to be more careful in the future."

Severus gasped and started breathing fast, did the young man know of his alliance? Why else would he say that?

Poppy saw him panic and quickly thrust a sleeping potion into his hand and he downed it subconsciously. His last coherent thought was how he had been held by such a stunning man_._

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	5. Chapter 3

**_Warning: This is a slash so if you have problems with it, then go read something else.  
To all of you that reviewed thank you this is for you,  
Hope that you enjoy it..._**

**Chapter 3**

Fekete grinned at the stunning black and regal eagle that was busy nuzzling his cheek affectionately, "My little Kit it is good to see you again, may you deliver this to Viktor?"  
Kit nodded intelligently and nipped him softly before flying away deftly, the letter attached to her leg.

The Great Hall at Hogwarts was filled with excited whispers, the day before had been filled with anxiety and celebration when the champions for the Tri-Wizard tournament had been revealed. And they were Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and Viktor Krum.  
Viktor entered the hall silently and sat next to the young Draco Malfoy, before scooping food onto his plate when his fellow Durmstrang students had been seated. The murmuring and gossip abruptly stopped when a stunning black eagle flew into the hallway and Viktor nearly choked on his food. He knew only one person that this eagle belonged to and he felt honoured when the beautiful creature landed delicately onto his shoulder. "Hello Kit." She sung musically in reply as he removed the letter, but did not wait for anything in return for her delivery instead she simply flew out again.

Viktor stared at the letter his hands shaking lightly, before tearing it open,

_Viktor  
__Congratulations on your championship,  
__Kakaroff has asked me to train you for the tournament  
__And I shall see you by tomorrow  
__Fekete Halál Hatalma_

Viktor gasped and looked at his companion in shock before showing him the letter, the other shook his head in amazement, "You lucky bastard," he whispered softly not able to think of anything else to say.  
Draco watched their exchange silently but did not ask he would find out soon enough.

* * *

Fekete grinned when he neared Hogwarts and straightened out his lavish robes, he knew that he looked like an imposing figure and he would use that as his advantage today. With that locked in mind he donned his pureblood mask firmly in place and took hold of his stunning cane. The hallway door swung open and he felt hundreds of eyes fasten on him but he paid it no mind, and waited for his old headmaster to acknowledge him, he would love to make this as much as a show as Fekete.

"Lord Hatalma, it is an honour that you accepted the position." Kakaroff said earnestly not letting Fekete down at all.  
"Ah how could I not, after all I owe you for accepting me now don't I?" He said softly, his voice eerie in its power and melody.  
Kakaroff laughed his eyes dancing, "True, come sit with me."  
Fekete nodded and smiled at Viktor making sure that the rest of the schools could see it, before sitting beside Kakaroff. He felt someone's eyes boring into him and turned his eyes into the direction only to try and regain his breath. It was Severus knowing that his mask was still in place he nodded softly and let a tiny smile slip before turning back to the man at his side.

Dinner was a rather humorous event, with the whole school whispering excitedly over the tournament and the new Lord that resided within Hogwart's halls. Fekete watched expressionlessly, nearly smirking in relief when Kakaroff adjourned, calling him along.  
His old headmaster and he had a very strong friendship, Kakaroff was like the father that James Potter was meant to be, and he knew of Fekete's lineage. They had always had the most interesting conversations sometimes even argued philosophically at things that would have been lost on other, less bright people.  
They sat down at the teachers' sitting room and talked in Bulgarian, about last night's meeting with Lord Voldermort. After they finished discussing the politics of his alliance Kakaroff chuckled in amusement, "You made quite the entrance last night!"  
Fekete indulged him in a smile, even though it was a small one. "Well I learnt from the best."  
Kakaroff laughed but quickly stopped at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Albus who was this Lord that came today? Have you heard of him before? He looks dangerous," The vaguely familiar voice of Lily Potter asked.

Albus spoke softly and with a confused voice, "No I am sorry my dear I have no idea whom he is, but from the Durmstrang students' reaction he is important."  
Fekete scowled and looked at his headmaster before sighing and watching the doorway for the silent pair of footsteps that were stalking behind the Headmaster and the Potters.  
Severus entered the room after the others but stopped in his tracks when he felt powerful eyes gazing at him attentively. The immaculate young man smiled at him and stood up making his way towards the startled Potions master.  
"Severus Snape, it is an honour to meet you."Fekete purred entrancingly as he shook the usually stoic man's hand.  
Severus fought off the shiver and returned the smile, his eyes shining with lust that he was unaware of, "Lord Hatalma, as it is an honour to finally meet you."  
Fekete grinned seductively at his mate before sparing the man his composure and looking at Kakaroff, "I must go my friend I have a rather important meeting to attend to. Let Viktor know that he must be ready at 5 in the morning, by the entrance hall." He nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement towards the headmaster before leaving.  
Severus watched him go numbly not able to piece everything together for once...what was the mystery behind the young man? And why did he make his blood warm merely by glancing into Severus' onyx eyes?

* * *

Fekete looked at his guild with a blank mask of indifference, he had finally met all of his members and was inwardly pleased at the 50 is his service, Necromancers were rather rare and to have so many under his control was amazing within itself.  
"Come let us join our new ally, but let me warn all of you right now, if there is any trouble tonight you will regret it." With that said he apparated to riddle's manner and bowed slightly to his ally who did the same in return, "Greeting Tom."  
Tom smiled slightly and replied, "Good Evening Fekete."  
The young man nodded to his guild and replied deeply, "This is my guild, and these are the members of the higher class of necromancy, Phineas Probious, Loranz Rické, Zarah Mekent, Derek Carbone and Harnz Malfoy." The bowed to the Dark Lord respectfully and he inclined his head.  
"These are the members of my inner circle, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jnr, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."  
They bowed slightly to me and I nodded as well in return, now that the greetings were over Tom smiled slightly at me, "Let us begin our meeting."

Fekete watched in slight amusement the absolute adoration some of the Death Eaters bestowed on their Lord, as if sensing his eyes Tom looked at him and raised his eyebrows questioningly. He only replied with a slight inclination and smirk.  
His humour however vanished when he heard a younger guild member snarl at Bellatrix in fury, "Fucking bitch I will kill you, have you got it!"

The room temperature dropped suddenly as Fekete stood up straight and growled in absolute fury, sending shivers through all the gathered backs, his eyes glowed pitch black as the deep and raw black magic that only he possessed swirled around him in his anger. He looked at the fool in his service in utter contempt and anger, "You have deliberately disobeyed me!"His voice was steel like in its hatred and before anyone could even react the magic around the powerful young wizard hit the foolish man powerfully sending him to the ground, writhing in an agony a billion times more severe than the Crucio. After a while he released the quivering man with a snarl, "I will kill you if you ever step out of line again!"

Fekete's eyes sparked with anger before turning to the pale and shocked Bellatrix, "Madam forgive the fool, if he or anyone ever addresses you like that again you shall inform me." She nodded in shock her rather beautiful face lighting slightly in joy, Fekete held out his gloved and she slipped her small hands into them and he stroked them slowly. Before turning back to Tom, "My friend it seems I have things I must sort out, I will see you tomorrow."

With that said he strolled out of the room his aura menacing in its danger and still pulsing with anger. His guild watched him in awed silence and they bowed slightly entranced to the Dark Lord before following him out. The idiotic man that caused their master displeasure being shoved forward with disgust. They now realised the power their Lord held and they were in his debt and service, forever.  
He was perfect.

**_Review please, would like to know what you are all thinking_**


	6. Chapter 4

**_Ok, I do not know why this Chapter sounds so mechanical but I hope you will forgive me, I believe it is because of my emotions I felt while writing it. Despite the change of the writing style I hope you enjoy it..._**

**Chapter 4**

Fekete walked in Hogwart's hallway with an angry air that radiated danger, not only was Viktor late for his lesson but last night had been beyond despicable.

'_Calm down love, you will give your student a heart attack, not that he doesn't deserve it he is twenty minutes late.' _Agi tried to reassure him, yet it failed.

After about 5 more minutes waiting Viktor came running towards the furious wizard and stopped immediately at the sight, his face draining of all blood. He had known that he was late, and Lord Hatalma's short temper was very well known within Durmstrang.

Fekete snarled at him before pointing outside, he did not wait for his student's acknowledgement but made his way to the grounds. When he arrived he turned smoothly and indicated for Viktor to do the same, before withdrawing his wand, he would teach his student never to be late again.

Viktor gasped in shock before withdrawing his wand and bowing, his heart speeding up dramatically, he was going to be duelling Fekete who was a renowned battle expert.

And without further a dew Fekete deflected his student's stunner while throwing three simultaneous spells at him, _Incarcerous, Diffindo, Expellriamus. _Viktor went down immediately causing Fekete to scowl at him in anger.

"Next time you are late to my training you better be able to beat me, absolutely idiotic for you to be tardy when you are so weak at the moment!" He sneered at his pale student, "Get your sword let us see how much work I have to do."

Viktor did as he was told, and watched in awe as Fekete unsheathed his stunning black scimitar, it shone eerily in power, its edges deftly sharp, bellying its wielders' personality.

With stunning grace and accuracy Fekete attacked and had his sword to his student's throat within seconds.

Viktor yielded shakily but his attention was diverted by a figure in black battle clothes that was making his way onto the castle property and towards them.

Fekete grinned in amusement and called out softly, yet his voice carried through the wind towards the man, "Alerto my old friend."

The man laughed hauntingly and when he came closer Viktor could not help but gasp in absolute shock, the man was a full blooded Veela, is hair was lay straight in pure silver across his shoulder. His eyes were a rare lime green, his skin had a faint metallic shine to it and his movements were graceful. When he was close to Fekete they embraced, making sure their cheeks did not touch, "I have not seen you in a year, what brings you here?"

Alerto smiled largely before replying, "Well my dear I am here to see one of my distant relatives."

Fekete frowned, "And whom might this relative be?"

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

Fekete grinned and pulled the man to him, watching in satisfaction as the Veela's eyes widened. He let his magic caress the man seductively as he circled him, "So you are not here to see me then my old friend?"

Alerto gasped, the power the man displayed always captivated him and he knew it fully, "You always were to entrancing for your own good." His voice said softly, breathless at the depth of darkness that ran through his friends magic. Contrary to popular believe Veelas' could be dark or light and unfortunately for him he was a Dark Veela. And this power was what all Dark creatures, magicians and Necromancer desired.

Fekete chuckled and reigned in his magic before smirking at the glazed looked his friend sported. "And they say Veela are the only ones with such a strong allure."

Alerto laughed and let his allure come to surface fully, he wanted to see how strong his friends will power was.

Fekete chocked back his amusement as he saw the full extent of his friends charm and beauty, but he pushed it aside and smiled, "You are a looker, aint you my friend. Have you perchance found your mate yet?"

Alerto pushed back his amazement, his friend powerful to put aside a full Veela's allure that easily, "No I am afraid not, the pain is unbearable," he said despondently and leaned into his friend's chest. The man was never one for touch but he put his arms around his small friend in concern.

"You will find him, and when you do, may the Gods protect anyone that tries to keep him/her away from you."

Fekete held his friend who felt so fragile at the remembrance of his mate.

Veela needed their mates as soon as possible and Alerto had not found his and he was nearing his 20th year it was getting dangerous.

Alerto pulled away with a sad sigh and linked his arms with that of his friend before pulling his allure in fully again, and started to the castle Fekete following him with a glare to his student.

"What have you been up to since Durmstrang? I have heard some rumour but I will not listen to them fully." The Veela asked in Norwegian.

"I have my own guild and have allied to Voldermort," Fekete replied in the language as well.

"Ah so you are already making plans for the war, that is good, I do not yet know what my race shall do, but if we fight against each other Fekete I do not know what I shall do."

Fekete unlinked arms and circled is arms around his friends shoulder in support, "We shall deal with that when the time comes. Fear not."

As they entered the hall, students stopped what they were doing and stared at the two of them in awe, Fekete frowned before straightening. He felt his friend stiffen and looked at his face before a glint appeared in his emerald eyes. Alerto's face was glowing, his light eyes sweeping the hall almost hungrily.

"Where?" He whispered fiercely and noticed that his friend's hold of him dropped, he smiled gratefully and moved forwards, stalking that hall.

The students watched this with confusion but Fekete's eyes were shining in happiness, finally his friend had found his mate, but who was it that would capture the heart of the dark prince?

As he watched his friend moving across the table he saw Dumbledore, and James Potter stand up and withdraw their wands, their eyes on Alerto.

Fekete growled threateningly and glided to them before whispering in fury at the two fools. "Don't you dare interrupt this, he has found his mate, wait."

He sneered at their shocked expressions before looking at the Veela whom had stopped by a blonde hair Ravenclaw. The girl was stunning with brilliant silver eyes and stunning pale skin. Alerto touched her shoulder and Fekete watched in pride when the blonde jumped around, and seeing the Veela a stunning smile bloomed on her face. And she hugged him; Fekete could see his friend's amazement and chuckled softly.

Alerto looked at the blonde and claimed her lips into a passionate kiss, marking her as his. After a while he pulled away and they talked for what appeared a minute before he held her hand and walked towards his friend. When he reached him Fekete hugged the man, and looked at the girl with a kind smile that startled the hall. But he did not care.

The girl smiled at him, "Nice to meet Alerto's friend, Luna Lovegood." She held her hand out and Fekete stiffened. He was not wearing his gloves.

He shook his head and whispered into her ear, "I cannot accept the hand that will be marked with death." She looked confused but then a blinding smile appeared on her face.

And he grinned at her, "Fekete Halál Hatalma at your service madam."

She giggled and clung to Alerto's robes, "The pleasure is mine."

Fekete smiled at his friend, "She is treasure my friend."

Alerto only grinned in reply, knowing that the headmaster wanted introductions Fekete sighed and looked at the man, "This is Alerto DeJayrné."

Albus smiled, eyes twinkling in his happiness, "Pleasure to meet you."

Alerto returned the smile albeit forced, "I am here to speak with Draco Malfoy."

Albus smiled and nodded, "You are more than welcome in Hogwarts."

Fekete fought the urge to scowl and the man and turned away, "I must go Alerto; I wish you all the happiness the world can offer you with your mate." He looked at his friends light eyes and smiled sadly, "We might not see each other again," he whispered in Arabic before tilting his head respectfully and leaving a shocked Veela behind.

'_Don't worry love you will have your mate in time.' _Agi said in comfort and conviction.

'_I actually do not know if that is the truth any more Agi, he will choose the light, I am sure of it. He had worked so hard for what he believes in the light, he will not change that.' _He sighed in his mind and ran his speed startling. His heart pained for the first time in years, for what he said was the truth. Severus Snape would not betray the light, and without his_ mate there was nothing. _

'_Oh Fey, I will always be here for you.' _Agi crooned in love and he stopped as she formed in front of him. Almost in a translucent coloured form, her eyes swirled with dozens of colours, her face ethereal in its beauty. She looked at him with such loved the he collapsed to his knees, her arms encircling him_. _

'_And I will always be with you Agi, we are family.'_

_We do not need anyone else.' _She whispered sadly, knowing that the words were true but the pain would always be there.

**_Review please_**


	7. Chapter 5

**_I am sorry this took such a long time to finally get here, I have had a terrible writer's block lately and I know that it has not fully disapitated yet.  
Thank you all for reviewing you are what inspired me to write as soon as I could.  
I hope you like this chapter_**

**Chapter 5**

Fekete stared at the wall, it had been a while since he had left Hogwarts in his emotional weakness, and he had not seen his mate in such a long time. He felt the draw become increasingly stronger as the days passed, but he would not relent. His followers had become increasingly respectful of him and they would do anything to stay within his good graces.

Today Tom and him had decided that an attack on Hogsmead would seal their alliance in the face of the wizarding world, so glancing at his necromancers Fekete grinned and apparated out knowing that he would be fighting against his supposed family and his soul mate.

He locked the thought away and attacked anyone that came into his path or view, not caring the age of the offenders and only his own darkness. Agi grinned largely within his mind and chuckled darkly, "_Oh look little Potter," _The thought was enough for Fekete to spin on his heel and smirk sadistically before throwing the Cruciatus curse on James Potter seeing Voldermort do the same to the younger one. Fekete was thrilled with the agony filled screams that reached his ears and threw a darker curse at the man that had caused him so much grief, pain, and torment.

A rush of supreme pleasure flowed through him at his father's pain, he grinned before releasing the pitiful man and turning to other's in his way. Potter would not stand for a while, he had made sure of that fact.

He looked ahead and saw Severus fighting against his own guild member and he looked away quickly, in case he helped his mate, the consequences to that would not be pretty.

He shot a spell at him in slight anger, he chose the fools that had hurt him over the darkness. For that Fekete could never forgive him, in a sense it was betrayal, not for Fekete but for Severus' own heart. What had the lightness offered him?

The spell hit him and Fekete turned further away, before throwing vulgar curses at anyone that strayed within his eye sight not showing restraint in his own emotional backlash.

He apparated out as soon as everyone else did and landed on the floor easily, sweeping away and telling his guild members to let Tom know that he had left to his manor.

He sneered to himself as he arrived him before sinking to the floor and hardening his heart with dark ice, no longer would he allow himself to feel weak over his mate, either Snape accepted him or he was his enemy. That was it, Severus and he were not like Veela mates he had a choice and if he did not choose him then he would not matter, in the sense.

Fekete nodded knowing that this was going to be the most difficult stage in his life, but he knew it was necessary, he was dark and he would remain so through to the end.

* * *

Alerto held his mate close to his chest while looking at the horizon at his manor's balcony. Luna shifted slightly and turned in his embrace to look at him with concern in her light blue eyes, "What troubles you my love?"

He smiled fondly down at her before sighing, "Fekete has not responded to my letters." It had been almost six months since he had seen his good friend and he had a dark feeling about the lack of response from the necromancer. He wanted his friend to attend Luna and his wedding which would take place in a month. She had completed her education at Hogwarts a few months previously and they were already planning the day.

Luna touched his cheeks softly, "Have you informed him of the wedding yet?"

He shook his head and she rubbed his cheek, "Well then tell him, or else the wrack spurts will steal him away from us for longer. He will attend the wedding, he cares deeply for you."

Alerto wanted to hit his head viciously, why had he not thought about that, he kissed his mate lovingly and nodded before almost running to write the letter.

* * *

Fekete stalked his corridor but stopped at the owl that awaited him in his room, he gently took the letter and opened it

_My dear Fekete_

_I do not know why you have not written to me in these past months but I would like to inform you that Luna and I are getting married in two months, and we would be more than happy for you to be there. You are after all my best man,_

_Please my dear for me_

_Alerto_

He sighed knowing that he would go, he could never say no to his friend, Fekete looked blankly out of the window before turning and responding to the letter shortly.

Over the months he had raised a large sum of money for their side of the war, he had begun to sell the more frowned upon potions in the black market. And many wizards, vampires, werewolves and necromancers had bought them with gusto. Tom and he were now stronger than they had ever been before. Also the Dark Lord now knew that he, Fekete, was the true boy who lived; he had loved that information as much as the necromancer had thought he would. For the prophecy states, _neither can live while the other survives, _neither of them were surviving they were living, thriving. It did not apply to them, they were allies and together they would form a new world. He had talked to Tom long and hard about what their plans were, it seemed the light was more than disillusioned to Tom's plans. He did not want to eradicate muggles; merely he wanted the muggleborns to be prepared when they stepped into he wizarding world. For years the muggleborns have walked blindly into the magical world, not understanding the laws and the hierarchy. It was this that was unacceptable in the pureblood eyes. They were royalty and they should be treated as such. Tom had never made it a secret that he was a half blood, another thing the old fool was sorely mistaken in. He also wanted to make sure that magic-less muggles were kept far away from them, for if they discovered their world the world would be in chaos.

The guild members look at each other in slight confusion as they saw their Lord standing alongside the Dark Lord, his air darker than usual. Lately their Lord had become almost cold towards everything and everyone, except them of course, and Tom. It was as if something bad had happened, but they could not for the life of them figure it out. Their thoughts stopped as Fekete spoke to them and the Death Eaters voice icy.

"The time had come my fellow companions for us to make this world what it ought to be, for too long the light have stepped over us, for to long they had made us suffer for what run in our veins. We are stronger than they are, they shall once again learn to truly fear and respect us like they should. The muggleborns are rising in their power because of the foolish light wizards who do not understand the situation from our perspective, it is about time they all learn their place. Many of you are pureblood and you deserve your power once again, we will make this world stronger."

The death eaters looked at him with shining eyes and his own follower with reverence and awe.

The Dark Lord nodded, "From now on a new era will arise from the ashes, the light should fear us, for we have waited too long, we have suffered to much."

Fekete's eyes turned a dark green as he nodded, "This is a time of war, and those too frightened to fight will not survive."

All the dark nodded in acceptance of this, they understood and they would fight. For too long they had waited for someone strong enough to help them and finally the time had come. The world would quake in fear that the age that had arisen.

The time for peace was over.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Severus Snape watched them make their speech with dread seeping into his bones, but before they were allowed to leave a strong voice infused with anger said, "If we find any of you that are not for our cause the consequences will not be pleasant at all." He held in a gasp at the mere words but kept his expression as blank as he possibly could. But he felt powerful eyes drilling holes into him and his own black ones searched for the offender and he nearly stopped breathing when he saw Fekete looking at him in slight anger. The sight was enough to make any man shiver in fear and he was no exception.

* * *

Fekete looked sternly at Severus it was time that he stopped making internal excuses for the man, he would have to decide which side he was on, and soon. He would not longer stand on the side lines; Severus Snape was either light or dark, either his or Dumbledore's. Agi sighed but there was underlining understanding within her thoughts and Fekete nodded to himself, yes he would have a word with the spy when this was through with, and Voldermort would have to know now as well. This war was the defining principle in which the dark had fought for. They would not lose because of a spy, not when they were already so strong. The meeting commenced as was expected but before it ended Fekete in a deep and commanding voice finished, "Severus stay behind."

The other death eaters started murmuring but the steely look from their master made them immediately silence.

They soon left leaving Snape behind, the man in question was feeling complete and utter fear, had they somehow found out? What would happen to him? He tried to keep his face expressionless but as Fekete and Lord Voldermort started talking in parsletongue with each other he grew cold within.

Once everyone, but the one he had requested, stayed behind, Fekete turned to Tom, _'He is a spy for the light my dear friend,' _seeing the anger start to burn in Tom's ruby red eyes he quickly added, '_However we shall give him an ultimatum, the dark or light. If he chooses the light let him go, they should fear us soon. They would loose their valuable slave and we will no longer have a traitor on our hands. But if he chooses us leave him be, we need all the men we an get, and Severus Snape is valuable.'_

Tom sighed before nodding and looking at the pitiful man at his feet, "You have a choice Severus, you either choose the dark or the light, we know you are a spy so don't you dare try to protect yourself."

Fekete nodded in approval of that statement and kept his heart locked in the confines of his magic, Agi murmured softly to him that it was for the best and he knew it was, but that did not make the pain any less intense.

* * *

Severus lost his breathe at the terms and he could not decide, light or dark. For so long know he had been for the light, all because he had thought it had been the right way, but as he looked at the man standing beside his Lord he knew that he could not choose it anymore. The dark offered him so much more, and he could not bear the thought of fighting against people as powerful as the two men in front of him. "I choose the dark my Lord," he bowed to both of them and waited anxiously for their reaction.

* * *

Fekete felt warmth flare through him as Severus chose the dark, he would not have to fight against him! He nodded with an emotionless face and said, "Good. Now be gone," he waved him away as if none of this affected him and watched as his mate left the room in a hurry, he sighed and looked at Tom, whose ruby eyes were watching him. Their relationship was a warm one, one of a brotherly kind and he slowly told him the truth. The truth about who his mate was, Tom's eyes widened as the implications became apparent. The Dark Lord knew what that must have put his friend through he looked at the man with new respect. To be able to fight against that bond for what he believed in was to Voldermort admirable.

Fekete smiled softly at him, "I best be going now Tom, I have a wedding to go to tomorrow."

The other man nodded and watched as his strong ally apparated out, leaving the room of his powerful presence.

* * *

Fekete woke in the morning his heart slightly lighter than usual and walked out quickly jumping in the shower and dressing in his finest silk cloak, with a dark green t-shirt and black slightly tight denim jeans. It was after all a special occasion, with that done he apparated to Alert's wedding and looked around. The decorations were a stunning silver and dark blue, it was beautiful. He smiled and walked around the small amount of people gathered looking for the bride and groom. He found Luna in the house and smiled when she saw him, she looked gorgeous in her beautiful light blue dress. It fit her body perfectly showing off the curves she had while making her look almost close to the Veela beauty. "Luna my dear," he touched her hand with his dark gloved hand and watched her silver eyes brighten.

"I am so happy you cam Fekete, Alerto was worried," she smiled widely at the Dark wizard.

Fekete chuckled deeply, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, I am sorry I have not been in touch," he looked at her sincerely, "It was not my intention to worry any of you."

She smiled, "I know, and you don't have to apologise you are here and that is all that matters," Fekete grinned at her and hugged her carefully before bowing and leaving the room. He did not know how calmly his friend would react to his absence.

Alerto put the finishing touches to his outfit and looked in his reflection with a small smile, as he turned around and saw his best friend standing in the doorway and watching he grinned widely and ran to the man, enveloping him in a hug.

Fekete laughed deeply and returned the embrace, "I am sorry my dear."

Alerto smiled in his friends cloak, "Its fine," he looked up into those dark green emerald eyes and felt immense joy. Fekete smiled, "Well now you have a stunning wife waiting for you," at the mention of Luna Alerto brightened even more and nearly drug his best friend out of the room as he ran towards the alter and straightened out his clothes. Fekete squeezed his shoulder and stood beside him watching as the guest filled in slowly. After what felt to him an age, Luna descended the steps and Alerto straightened up eyes glowing with brilliance as he saw his mate in all her beauty. Fekete felt pride as he saw her walk so calmly towards the Veela male, they deserved this so fully and he was excessively happy for them. The venue looked beautiful especially since it was the manor that the married couple would soon live in together, it was richly. With the finest wooden floors, and marble decorations, defiantly fit for the prince of the dark Veela.

The marriage progressed smoothly and once it was over Fekete congratulated them before asking Alerto an important question, one that could help them in the future. "Which side are you fighting for?"

Alerto paused, it was not a question he expected but then again it was Fekete asking someone who always surprised him, "We have decided to fight with you."

Fekete grinned broadly and hugged his friend, "That is the best news my friend," he smiled at Luna, "You take care of him for me."

Luna giggled softly which caused both men to smile, she had such a light air it was truly remarkable.

"I shall leave you both now, take care." Fekete bowed deeply to them and left, walking out of the front door and looking at the now dark sky. The cool night air chilled his bones and he grinned, '_Things are turning out perfectly my dear.'_

Agi nodded in agreement, _'That they are, and soon we shall be preparing for the slaughter of the light.' _

Fekete chuckled sadistically and apparated to the forbidden forest, glancing at Hogwarts for a long time before heading deeper into the depths of the unknown wilderness. It was time he got the allies that he needed.

The forest was still, deathly so but he preferred it this way, now he could track out whom he needed, because anyone could make a sound and he would rely heavily on those senses. He walked smoothly and with quiet subtability. Finally a breath was released to his left and with movement that defied his race Fekete apparated to the spot it was made and grabbed the offender from behind, making sure not to touch his bare skin. "Hello Marcell."  
Silence pervaded before a musical voice that could only be described as divine and alluring spoke in a dark sort of way, "Fekete," the man let go of his captive and soon dark violet eyes stared into his own. The person standing in front of his was a god, he looked gorgeous and perfect. With marble skin, pitch black hair and a face that could have been Apollo's very own.  
"How long has it been my love," the man whispered in a entrancing voice, the joy within it permeable.  
"To long," Fekete whispered almost sadly. Finally he was with him again, and with him they would have a better chance at winning the war.


End file.
